Before A New Beginning
by CreepyFan
Summary: Anya and Dimitri are expecting their first child. Also, Ryan is trying to find his special talent for a talent show. How will it end? Please R&R. ENJOY!
1. Author's Note

**Before A New Beginning**

**Author's Note**

Hey, it's me, DunlapHS13, . . . again. So, when I first came to Fanfiction, I wanted to make stories based off of Anastasia because I really love the film ever since I was 3 years old and I have really made some great stories so far. But sometimes I would think how would my stories begin? There are some many ways I want to start with. So, I decided to do two sets or series of stories for this topic.

The first series starts with Anya's Destiny, then A Romanov Adventure. (And of course there's A Romanov Christmas and Tales of a Romanov, but they can go either way.

Now, the second series starts with Anastasia II: A New Beginning and . . . Wait a minute! There isn't a story before that! Not just the beginning but the beginning before the beginning! (If that made sense) Oh yeah! That's why I'm here!

Yeah, you see I'm doing a story that starts before Anastasia II: A New Beginning. (Hints the title) So, I hope you like it: it's supposed to be sweet, romantic, funny, etc. Please Read and Review and ENJOY!


	2. Getting Ready for the Engagement Party

**Before A New Beginning**

**Chapter 1**

**NEW CHARACTERS:**

**Ryan: he is a funny little bear who is the nephew of Zozi the Bear and is best friends with Izzie.**

**Izzie: he is an intelligent white bat who is the nephew of Bartok the Bat and is best friends with Ryan.**

**These two are going to be the funniest animals you'll ever met:)**

* * *

><p>(One peaceful day at the Catherine Palace in St. Petersburg, Russia, everyone is very busy today. Why? Well, because there's going to be a party tomorrow night: an engagement party that is. Everyone is hurrying to get things: getting the ballroom decorated, the food ready, and making sure that everything is prefect. With a little help from Izzie the bat.)<p>

Izzie:

All right, people! The party is tonight and we only got one shot for this occasion. The couple only gets engage once. So get to it!

(Then his best friend, Ryan the bear cub, taps his shoulder.)

Ryan:

Hey, Izzie? I have a question.

Izzie:

Not now, Ryan. I'm very busy.

Ryan:

But it's really important!

Izzie:

(Sighs) What is it?

(Ryan pulls out three ties: red, blue, and green)

Ryan:

Which tie should I wear tonight: Red, Blue, or Green? I can't decide.

Izzie:

Why does it matter? You hate ties.

Ryan:

Yeah, but ladies adore it! And I have to look good tonight so the lovely ladies who want a piece of Ryan. (Clicks his tongue and bounces his eye brows)

Izzie:

First of all, the party is tomorrow night. Second, it's a masquerade, so you'll be wearing a mask, therefore no one will see your face. So it won't matter.

Ryan:

Fine! I'll go with green. (Walks out of the kitchen)

Izzie:

Finally.

(Ryan then comes by in)

Ryan:

Uh, Izzie?

Izzie:

WHAT?

Ryan:

There's a delivery for you. It's waiting outside.

Izzie:

Oh. Oh, yes. I remember now. Ryan, I need your help to carry it in.

Ryan:

Okay. What's it for anyway?

Izzie:

You'll see. It's a surprise.

Ryan:

Oh! I like surprises! (Follows Izzie out of the kitchen.)

(Meanwhile, Anya was in her bedroom trying on earrings while Pooka is judging.)

Anya:

All right, Pooka. What about these? (Shows the dog the earrings)

(Pooka raises an eye brow and shakes his head.)

Anya:

(Sighs) I thought not. (Knocking from the door) Come in.

(The door opens and Ryan walks in with a big, golden, box.)

Ryan:

Special Delivery for the Grand Duchess! Oh, and the bride to be.

Anya:

Hey, Ryan. Is Izzie with you?

Izzie:

Right here! (Flies in) Sorry, I couldn't keep up with this lug here.

Ryan:

(Laughs dumbly) Yeah, I'm the lug.

Izzie:

We have for you an engagement gift from yours truly.

Anya:

Oh, guys, you didn't have to get me anything.

Ryan:

Yeah, but we did. And your finance help pick the design.

Anya:

Did he? What did he-

(The bat and bear pull out a beautiful green dress with sparkly sleeves out of the box. It comes with a green mask to match. She's speechless.)

Oh boys, it's- it's beautiful. Thank you.

Ryan:

Yeah, and it's green. I like green.

Anya:

(Chuckles) Well, I better try it on before the party.

Izzie:

We're very proud of you two, Anya. You're a lucky young lady.

Ryan:

Oh, Pooka. I got you something too. Tada!

(He pulls out a tiny red costume with a white mask. Pooka is shocked.)

Yeah, I knew you be speechless.

Anya:

Aww. That's a cute costume for Pooka.

Ryan:

I know! The idea came from a book Izzie read. It's French so I don't know the title.

(He sets the costume by Pooka, but the dog groans)

Your welcome!

Izzie:

Well, we better be on our way. We're glad you like the dress.

Ryan:

Bye, Anya!

(Door closes. Anya sets the dress down and turns to Pooka, who looks at his outfit with dislike.)

Anya:

Oh, Pooka. It's not that bad.

(The dog rolls his eyes. Then, he sees a sparkly object coming from Anya's make up table. He jumps off the bed and walks over to the table. He starts to sniff around.)

What are you doing, boy?

(She walks over to the dog and sees that he pushes out a pair of emerald diamond earrings. She picks them up and looks at the dress)

They match.

(Then, Dimitri comes up behind her and wraps his arms around her body.)

Dimitri:

Well, what do you know. The dog has taste in fashion.

Anya:

You startled me.

Dimitri:

(Chuckles) My bad. I see you got the dress.

Anya:

Yes, I did and I love it. Thank you. (She looks down at her engagement ring and back at Dimitri.) I just can't believe we're actually doing this.

Dimitri:

I know what you mean. In two months, I'll be married to the most beautiful woman I love dearly. (Brushes her cheek) And tonight, we'll celebrate.

Anya:

Dimitri, the party's tomorrow night.

Dimitri:

I know, but I figured you and me can have a romantic picnic tonight under the stars. How does seven o'clock sound?

Anya:

(Smiles) That's sound prefect.

Dimitri:

Then I'll see you on the roof at seven tonight. (Kisses her cheek)

(He leaves the room with a smile and closes the door behind him. She shakes her head.)

Anya:

I always wonder how in the world I got a man like him.


	3. The Night Before The Party

Before A New Beginning

Chapter 2

(At night, Dimitri and Anya are having a nice and indeed a romantic picnic under a clear sky of bright stars. It's the beginning of springtime, so there's less snow on the ground. They make a toast with their glasses of wine.)

Dimitri:

A toast to the wedding.

Anya:

And to a happy marriage for the rest of our lives.

(They toast. Dimitri takes a sip, but Anya sets her glass down. She looks at the stars.)

I just love springtime.

Dimitri:

It's beautiful during this time, isn't it?

(She nods)

Anya:

Not a bad spot for a picnic.

(He smiles)

Dimitri:

I can't wait for the wedding, when you'll be my wife.

Anya:

Dimitri, do you ever think of what happens after the wedding?

Dimitri:

Well, there's the honeymoon and-

Anya:

No, no. I mean after that.

Dimitri:

Hmm . . . No I don't. Why? Is there something you want to do or-

Anya:

No, I was just wondering.

Dimitri:

I mean, there's a lot of things we can do like spending time together, play with Pooka, travel to places-

Anya:

(To herself) Start a family?

Dimitri:

What?

Anya:

Nothing. It's nothing.

Dimitri:

No. no. Tell me.

Anya:

(Looks at him) Having children and starting a family.

(Dimitri's smiles fade slowly.)

Dimitri:

Oh. That's . . . big.

Anya:

I knew it was stupid.

Dimitri:

No! No. It isn't. It's just that . . . Having kids. It's . . . Well, it's something to consider.

Anya:

Right.

Dimitri:

Do you want children?

(She turns to him and pauses for a moment.)

Anya:

Maybe. I mean, I don't know if we're ready to have a child yet.

Dimitri:

Yeah. Now isn't a good time. There's the wedding going on.

Anya:

And the throne as well. (Sighs) Maybe we should wait for a few years and decide.

Dimitri:

I agree. (Looks at his watch) It's getting late. We should probably head inside before it gets cold.

(She nods. She helps him gather the picnic up and head inside. Soon, when they are inside, they settle in Anya's room. She is in her night gown and Dimitri is sitting on the bed. She sits by him as Pooka, who doesn't want to stay, leaves the room.)

Dimitri:

Getting tired?

Anya:

A little.

Dimitri:

Well, you should sleep. You need a lot of energy for tomorrow night. Good night.

Anya:

Wait. Before you leave, there's something I need to ask you.

Dimitri:

Yes?

Anya:

I just want to know . . . Will you be there for me? Whenever I need help or are in trouble, do you promise to be there by my side and always be there with me?

Dimitri:

Anya, I love you more than life itself. I will always be there for you. Whatever obstacle gets in your way, I'll be there to get pass it. I can't live without you and I don't want to try. You changed me and without you, I wouldn't be the man I am today. I'll love you until the day I die and much longer. (Grabs her hand.)

(They lean slowly to kiss)

Anya:

Dimitri I (Sighs) I love you, too. And I don't want to lose you.

Dimitri:

You won't me. Never.

Anya:

You promise?

Dimitri:

(Whispers) I promise.

(They share a romantic and long kiss. They break apart.)

Dimitri:

What is it?

Anya:

Nothing. It's just that . . . I'm not so tired anymore.

Dimitri:

Neither am I.

(They smile and share another kiss. And- Well, I shouldn't explain the rest. I'm sure you get it now.)


	4. At the Party

Before A New Beginning

Chapter 3

(The next morning, Ryan is sleeping in a bunk bed shared by Izzie, shoring so loudly. He is cuddling with a teddy bear and is wearing rubber ducky pajamas. Izzie flies over to the sleepy bear.)

Izzie:

(Patting him gently) Ryan? Ryan?- WAKE UP!

Ryan:

Ahh! (Hits his head) Ow! You know, we really need our beds. Or better yet, our own rooms!

Izzie:

Well, there's no time to talk about that. We have work to do.

Ryan:

But it's seven in the morning!

Izzie:

You think I don't know that? Come on, get dress. (Throws Ryan's green shirt at Ryan's face.)

Ryan:

Hey! Fine, but if I'm cranky for the party tonight it's your fault!

Izzie:

I'll take my chances.

(Later that morning, we move to Anya room where Anya and Dimitri are sleeping close. The sunlight wakes them up.)

Dimitri:

(Sighs) That was a great night.

Anya:

Yeah. (Then her eyes open wide.) Wait. What time is it?

Dimitri:

Uh, 8:47?

Anya:

What? (She accidently hits Dimitri's face.)

Dimitri:

(Groans) Hey! Take it easy. You hit me hard.

Anya:

Oh, please. Don't be such a baby.

Dimitri:

(Scoffs) Like I never hear that before. What's the rush anyway?

Anya:

There're things I have to do before the ball tonight.

Dimitri:

And you could have waited 'til later this morning? (She gives him a look.) I'm just saying.

Anya:

I'll see you tonight, hopefully before that.

Dimitri:

Anya? (She turns to him) I love you.

Anya:

(Smiles) I love you, too.

(She leaves the room. As she walks to the room across the hall, she stops and feels her head. It's warm.)

Do I have a fever? (Shakes her head) No. I'm sure it's nothing. (She goes into the room to change.)

(Soon, it became nighttime and the time for the ball to begin. People come by car or carriage and are greeted warmly. The guests come to the ball room where it's decorated beautifully and has dozens of servants and musicians at work to make sure that they have a good time. Since it is a masquerade ball, everyone is wearing a mask which covers their faces. Even Ryan and Izzie are wearing masks as well: Ryan has a happy face mask and Izzie a frown faced one.)

Ryan:

Hey! Your mask fits you perfectly.

Izzie:

Oh, why thank you I-Hey!

Ryan:

(Laughs)

Izzie:

For once, could you please not act that way?

Ryan:

Sorry, but I'm trying to have a good time. You should try it sometime.

Izzie:

Well, the place looks good, so I'm happy.

Ryan:

Oh! Izzie! Hot girls at 12 o'clock. No, maybe 11:45.

Izzie:

You're seriously going to talk to them?

Ryan:

Heck yeah. Watch as I sweep that blonde in the white dress off her feet. (Ryan slides his way to the group of women.) Why, hello there. My goodness, I love that dress. I think that would consider you my angel sent from heaven above.

(But unfortunately . . .)

Ow! Hey! Oof! No! Not the face! (Smack)

(He is sliding back to Izzie with a red mark on his cheek.)

I think she likes me!

Izzie:

Yes, the smack across your face really proves that. (Ryan hides the mark with his paw)

(Then Dimitri walks in a very nice tuxedo with of course a mask, which was a card like mask.)

My, that's quite a tux you got there.

Dimitri:

Thank you, Izzie.

Ryan:

Yeah, Love the mask too.

Dimitri:

I thought it looked good on me. (Notices Ryan mark) What happen to your-

Ryan:

I rather not talk about.

Dimitri:

I see.

(Then, his eyes look at the balcony and he smiles as he removes his mask. Ryan and Izzie look up as well as everyone else. They saw Anya enter the room with her new green gown and mask at hand. Pooka is by her side wearing his costume and mask. She was of course beautiful and Pooka is simply adorable. She smiles as she walks down the stairs slowly: her hand on the wooden rail guiding her down to the crowd and to her finance.)

Anya:

What do you think?

Dimitri:

Simply amazing. Shall we? (Holds out his arm)

(She wraps her arm around his and walk to the party.)

Anya:

I like the mask.

Dimitri:

Thank you. I pick it out just for you.

Anya:

Of course you did.

Dimitri:

You should wear yours. It's a masquerade after all.

Anya:

Oh, right. (She quickly slips her mask on and turns back to Dimitri.)

Dimitri:

Perfect. Problem is it's covering your pretty face.

Anya:

I was about to say the same thing.

(He smiles and takes her to the dance floor. Couples are dancing to the waltz as the music played. Ryan, Izzie and Pooka watch from the side.)

Ryan:

(To Pooka) See? I told you you'd like that outfit.

(Pooka rolls his eyes.)

(Meanwhile the couple dance gracefully.)

Anya:

You certainly improved.

Dimitri:

Takes a lot of practice.

Anya:

I can see that.

Dimitri:

But it doesn't beat the first time, huh?

Anya:

No matter how hard you practice, it'll never beat the first one.

Dimitri:

I understand. Besides, you prefer the first time because you were better than me.

Anya:

Maybe. Or maybe it's because it was the first time we fell in love.

Dimitri:

I think that may be it.

(They lean in for a kiss, but Anya backs away.)

Anya:

(Breathe Heavily)

Dimitri:

What's wrong?

Anya:

I'm sorry, it just (She takes off her mask and rubs her forehead.) I just need to sit down. (She hurries off the dance floor.)

Dimitri:

Wait! Anya! (She's gone.)

(He decides to let her go, but is concern. Time passes, and Ryan is enjoying the food spread.)

Ryan:

Mmm. Yummy dessert.

Izzie:

I must say this turned out really nice.

Ryan:

Mm-Hmm.

(Then Dimitri walks over to the two animals.)

Dimitri:

Izzie? Ryan?

Ryan:

Oh, there's the lucky man!

Izzie:

Are you two love birds enjoying the party?

Dimitri:

Yes, we were, but now she ran off. Have you seen her?

(They shake their heads.)

Izzie:

We're sorry. We haven't.

Ryan:

We thought that she was with you.

(Dimitri thinks for a moment. Then, he spots a servant.)

Dimitri:

Excuse me?

Servant:

Yes, sir?

Dimitri:

Have you seen the Grand Duchess anywhere?

Servant:

She is not, sir. She left early because she said she was sick.

Dimitri:

Sick? What do you mean sick?

Ryan:

I think that means she's not well.

Dimitri:

Sh! (Turns to the Servant) How could she be sick?

Servant:

I don't know, sir, but she had to go see a doctor.

(Dimitri was shocked. Ryan and Izzie turn to each other with a shocking look.)


	5. News for the Couple

**Before a New Beginning**

**Chapter 4**

(Later that night, the party ended not so long ago and the guests finally left. Dimitri, Izzie, and Ryan are walking down the hall, still concern about the princess.)

Izzie:

The doctor said she's back in her room, she's resting and is supposed to be drinking lots of water.

Dimitri:

I didn't know it was that serious. She looked fine this morning.

Ryan:

Ok, look, guys. It might not be a big deal. I mean, it could be anything like the flu, a cold, food poisoning. Who knows!

Izzie:

He does have a point. I don't think there's nothing to worry about.

Dimitri:

You may be right.

Ryan:

So, what did you guys do last night, anyway?

Dimitri:

Oh, we . . . Well, we had a romantic picnic under the stars, talked a bit, and after that we- (Stops)

Izzie:

What?

Dimitri:

Well, that pretty much what we did last night. Just . . . hanged out.

Ryan:

(Scoffs) What else is new?

Dimitri:

I better go check on Anya. Good night. (Walks away)

Izzie:

Good night. (Chuckles) He's going to need it. All right, Ryan, we better get- (Ryan's gone) Ryan? Ryan? Oh, great. (Flies off after him)

(Meanwhile, Anya was sitting on her bed with Pooka lying by her side. She was already out of her dress and did look pale, not well at all.)

(Door opens. Dimitri enters.)

Dimitri:

I thought you been asleep.

Anya:

I couldn't sleep.

(He closes the door and walks to her side.)

Dimitri:

You really gave me a scare tonight.

Anya:

I'm sorry. I didn't mean to-

Dimitri:

It's fine. Don't worry about it.

(Outside the bedroom, Ryan goes up to the door and presses his ear on the door to listen of the conservation. Izzie come up behind him.)

Izzie:

Ryan, what on earth are you-

Ryan:

Sh! I'm trying to listen.

Izzie:

You know that's called eavesdropping, right?

Ryan:

(Turns to Izzie) Your point?

Izzie:

Move over. I want to listen. (Presses his ear on the door too.)

Dimitri:

So, what did the doctor say? Do you have an illness or are you just feeling well?

Anya:

No. Well, sort of. I just have a headache.

Dimitri:

You had this all day?

Anya:

Yes.

Dimitri:

Well, I hope you feel better soon.

Anya:

I think it's going to be a while.

Dimitri:

What do you mean? How long are we talking about?

Anya:

(Pause) Long enough that we have to propone the wedding. (He gives her a confuse look) Ok, I know this is hard to say, but I'm going to need you to understand.

Dimitri:

Actually, I think I know what you're trying to say.

Anya:

You do?

Dimitri:

Of course, I do. (Sighs) Look, I know you're nervous about getting married and starting a new life together. You're stress out about it, I completely understand. You have a lot of responsibilities of being the Grand Duchess, planning the wedding. I mean, if you need more to time to think about it or think things through, you can just say the word and I will be willing to-

Anya:

I'm pregnant.

(There, he face turned white and his mouth was slightly opened.)

Dimitri:

What?

Anya:

I'm . . . pregnant.

(Dimitri can't say a word. Ryan and Izzie are listening out of the hall and they can't believe the new.)

Ryan:

What did she say?

Izzie:

Well, she just said-

Ryan:

I heard her!

Izzie:

I wonder if he'll take it well.

(Thud!)

Ryan:

Oh my, gosh! She killed him!

(The bat peeks through the key hole.)

Izzie:

He just fainted.

Ryan:

Oh.

(Later, Dimitri starts to wake up with Anya next to him.)

Dimitri:

(Groans)

Anya:

(Sighs in relief) Thank goodness you're all right.

Dimitri:

Wha . . . What happened?

Ryan:

Well, let's just say that you're going to be a dad nine months from now.

Izzie:

Ryan!

Ryan:

Okay. It depends on when the kid comes. Congrats to the both of you. (Dimitri sits up in bed and looks at Anya, who turns away.) Um . . . This is not a good time, is it?

Izzie:

Geez, you think?

Dimitri:

Izzie, could you and Ryan please leave?

Izzie:

Oh, why yes. Of course.

(Izzie and Ryan quickly leave.)

Ryan:

So, what's the- (Izzie covers his mouths and leads him out.)

(Anya and Dimitri are alone and of course, speechless.)

Dimitri:

(Takes a deep breath) I . . . I don't know what to say.

Anya:

That's what I thought when I find out.

Dimitri:

How are you feeling?

Anya:

I'm fine. Just a little . . . shocked. (sighs) I can't believe this is happening.

Dimitri:

Neither can I. (Moves closer to her) We can't do anything about it.

Anya:

You think we can be parents?

Dimitri:

It's our child no matter what.

Anya:

I know. (Puts her hands on her stomach and giggles)

Dimitri:

(Smiles) What?

Anya:

Nothing, it just a funny feeling having a living thing inside you.

Dimitri:

Do you want to have this baby? (Her smile disappears and she turns to him.) It's your choice. I just hope you're happy with whatever decision you make.

Anya:

What about the wedding?

Dimitri:

We can always wait until next year or after it comes.

(She takes a moment to think.)

Anya:

Do you think I can be a good mother?

Dimitri:

I think you can be anything you set your mind to. Besides, you're a very kind and gentle person and my opinion, I think you can be a wonderful mother. I'll always be here for you as I promised.

(She takes his hand.)

Anya:

Well, that's a good thing because this baby needs a father.

(They smile at one another and embrace in a hug.)

Dimitri:

We're actually doing it.

Anya:

Yep.

Dimitri:

What do you want: a boy or a girl?

Anya:

I don't care. I'll love it no matter what.

(They part form their hug and meet eye to eye.)

Dimitri:

And so will I.

(They kiss, knowing that they have a long journey ahead of them.)


	6. Eight Months Later

**Before A New Beginning**

**Chapter 5**

**Hey, it's me. I hope you like it so far. Here's a short chapter for ya. Enjoy!**

(Eight months later, the following winter, gentle snow starts falling once more and covers the grass ground. Back at the palace, Izzie is just working on dusting a few things on the main floor. He looks around for his bear cub friend, but no one in sight.)

Izzie:

Hmm? Where on earth is Ryan? He should be helping me with these chores. Not to mention that we have to practice for the-

(Knocking from main doors)

(Izzie flies over to the doors and opens to a delivery man name Marcus.)

Izzie:

Ah! Morning, Marcus

Marcus:

Morning, Izzie. I have a special delivery from the Grand Duchess. They told me to give it to her as soon as possible.

Izzie:

Oh, not to worry. I'll take care of it.

(He hands him a small box, but for Izzie's size it's too heavy.)

Izzie:

Wow! H-heavy!

Marcus:

Need help?

Izzie:

No. no. I got it. (Groans) Don't mind me. Besides, I'm pretty sure you have other places to be.

Marcus:

Well, do be careful. Good day, Izzie. (Leaves)

Izzie:

Yes! Good day- Whoa! (Box fells on him. He slips out from underneath the package) Gosh, must be really important. (Grunts, Starts pushing it out of the room) Oh! I wish Ryan was here! He's much bigger than this box!

* * *

><p>(Meanwhile, in another room that is decorated into a beautiful nursery, Anya sets a cute little teddy bear in a crib. Pooka is resting on an ottoman nearby. She sets her hands on her stomach, which is the womb of her unborn child. She smiles and goes back to work. Then, Dimitri quietly comes up behind her and wraps his arms around her body.)<p>

Dimitri:

I was hoping I find you here.

Anya:

(Sighs in relief) Dimitri, you scared me.

Dimitri:

(Chuckles) I'm sorry. I didn't mean to.

Anya:

(She rolls her eyes) Of course, you didn't.

Dimitri:

So, did you sleep well last night? (She gives him a look) You're right, I already know the answer.

Anya:

(Sighs) If you only you knew how it feels to have something kick you all night.

Dimitri:

Maybe I should let Pooka sleep on my side of the bed and we'll be even. (Pooka groans)

Anya:

(Laughs) I don't think so. (Pooka nods to agree with her)

Dimitri:

I'm kidding. (Looks at the room) The room looks amazing.

Anya:

Yeah, you did a great job. You think the baby's going to love it?

Dimitri:

If you love it, then I'm sure it will too. (Looks down at her stomach) How are you feeling?

Anya:

(Rests her hands on her stomach) Fine, expect for the nonstop kicking.

Dimitri:

(Sets his hand on her stomach on top of hers) Yeah. Well, you have to admit it has nothing else to do.

Anya:

Good point.

Dimitri:

So tell me, you really don't care if it's a boy or a girl?

Anya:

Will you stop asking that? Yes, I don't care for the hundredth time! I'll love it if it's a boy or girl or BOTH!

Dimitri:

Oh, so you want twins?

Anya:

(Sighs) Forget it. (Walks away back to the crib)

Dimitri:

Well, I just wanted to make sure that you were alright.

Anya:

Yes, I am. The last thing I need is you as my bodyguard.

Dimitri:

Hey, I'm trying to be a good husband by making sure that my wife, who by the way is carrying our child, is safe.

(She turns her blue eyes to his brown ones.)

Anya:

You're already a good husband to me. And soon you'll be a great father.

Dimitri:

(Smiles) Well, you'll be a wonderful mother. (They kiss) I love you.

Anya:

I love you, too. (They embrace) (Sighs) I think there's no need to be in here. The nursery looks fine.

Dimitri:

I agree. (They walk out of the room)

Anya:

Come on, Pooka. (Pooka hops off the ottoman and follows them out.)

Dimitri:

So . . . you really don't care?

Anya:

Don't start!

Dimitri:

(Laughs)

(Later, Izzie comes pushing the box into the nursery. He stops at the door to catch his breath. He is worn out.)

Izzie:

(Panting Heavily) Finally! I'm here! Huh? (He looks inside and sees that no one is there) Oh, she isn't in here. Oh well, might as well leave it in here. (Starts pushing it inside to the crib.) She's always in here anyway. (Grunts) Phew! There. Now just one more thing . . . WHERE IN THE WORLD IS RYAN?


	7. Ryan's Tricks

**Before A New Beginning**

**Chapter 6**

(Now by now, you are probably wondering where is Ryan. WELL I'LL TELL! You see, Ryan is in the theatre room where there is a big stage and a lot of people working with Ryan in charge.)

Ryan:

That's right, you can put the instruments in the pit there! Yes, and the costumes in the dressing rooms please. (Spotlight shines on him) Ah! Oh, yes! Wow, that's bright! Good work, guys! (Someone hands him a cup of lemonade.) Oh, thank you. (Sips)

(During the craziness, Izzie comes in.)

Izzie:

Ryan, there you are!

Ryan:

Oh, hi Izzie!

Izzie:

What are you doing?

Ryan:

What does it look like? I'm getting things ready for the Talent Show this weekend. Here, hold this. (Hands the bat his cup)

Izzie:

Yes, yes, I can see that, but I don't believe we have to . . . overdo it.

Ryan:

Of course we do!

Izzie:

Exactly, how many people are actually coming?

Ryan:

Why, the whole city of course-

Izzie:

THE WHOLE CITY!

Ryan:

Yep! Everyone is invited to the first annual Talent Show at the Catherine Palace!

Izzie:

Ryan, that wasn't what we agreed to.

Ryan:

But don't you want a big audience? After all, you're performing too.

Izzie:

Yes, I know, but not everyone in town!

Ryan:

Oh, please, Izzie? Please . . .? (Makes puppy face)

Izzie:

Ryan . . . Ryan. That face doesn't work on me-(He looks deeper in Ryan's eyes and gives up.) (Sighs) All right.

Ryan:

Yay! This is going to be the best show EVER!

Izzie:

Yes, but I'm rather surprised that you're not performing in the show.

Ryan:

Well I-uh (Clears throat) Well to be honest, I'm not the talent guy, you know. I-I-I don't have a talent!

(People gasps)

Ryan:

Oh, don't tell you hear that!

Izzie:

No talent? Ridicules. There must be something you're good at.

Ryan:

Well . . . I can fire dance pretty good.

Izzie:

Really? Show us then!

(Crowd encourages him.)

Ryan:

Oh, no, no. I couldn't. You see, it's just been a while I-

Izzie:

Show us!

(Crowd chants: Show us!)

(Ryan tries to ignore them, but can't.)

Ryan:

All right! I'll do it. (Crowd cheers) But I'm going to need a few things.

(Soon, everyone was gathered around the stage to watch. Soon, the spotlight shines on Ryan, who is wearing a Hawaiian fire dancer outfit plus coconut bra.)

Izzie:

Was the coconut bra really necessary?

Ryan:

Okay! I'm going to need absolute silents in the room! (He picks up two poles and gets in position.) Let . . . there be . . . FIRE!

(The ends of the poles light up with fire and Ryan starts to twirl them and toss them and spinning them really fast. The audience watch in amazement.)

Ryan:

Ha! You think that's something, get a load of this.

(Then, he starts to do flips with both pole still in his paws. Soon, he starts to twirl them . . . with his feet. He makes one more trick and ends his performance.)

(Audience Cheers)

Ryan:

Thank you. Thank you. Thank you (Then, a fires starts behind him. He doesn't notice.) You been a wonderful audience.

(Crowd Gasps)

Ryan:

What? You wanna encore?

Izzie:

Ryan! The stage is on fire!

Ryan:

I know. Great show, huh?

Izzie:

No, really! There's an actually fire behind you!

Ryan:

Huh? (He turns to the big flame behind him.) Whoa! Okay, okay. Don't panic! Nobody panic! I got it! I got it!

(He tries to put the fire out on his own by using his foot, his hand, even his coconut bra! But it's no use.)

Ryan:

Well, that certainly didn't work.

(Then, Izzie flies over with a fire extinguisher and aims it at the fire.)

Izzie:

Move!

Ryan:

What?

(Izzie turns on the extinguisher and the foam comes spraying on the flames . . . and Ryan. When it was gone, Ryan was covered in foam.)

Ryan:

(Turns to the audience) Do you think we can get this fix? (Chuckles Nervously) Sorry about that, folks. Well anyway, back to work.

(Everyone returns to work)

Izzie:

Now I can see why you're not in the talent show. But if you were, I truly recommend not doing that again.

Ryan:

(Sighs) Yeah, you're right. (Wipes the foam off) So, what are you going to do for the show again?

Izzie:

I going to sing, remember?

Ryan:

Oh yeah! I remember!

Izzie:

I was just about to practice my piece. You're happy to come and listen if you would like.

Ryan:

But what about the theatre?

Izzie:

Oh, I'm sure they got it under control. Besides, you need to change. (Looks at his costume, which has been burnt in some places)

Ryan:

Oh, right.

Izzie:

Come on, let's go.

(They leave the room as everyone else continues to work.)


	8. Talking with Anya

**Before A New Beginning**

**Chapter 7**

(Later that day, Izzie is at the piano practicing his song while Ryan is sitting, more like slouching on the sofa with his teddy bear, Professor Theodor.)

Izzie:

(Humming) No, wait. That's not it. (Plays a note on the piano) Ah! There it is. La, la, la, la . . .

(Ryan is trying hard not to listen.)

Izzie:

All righty then. (Clear Throat) Mi, mi, mi, mi, mi-

Ryan:

COULD YOU SING THE SONG ALREADY?

Izzie:

Well, I beg your pardon, but I want to sound prefect for my act.

Ryan:

(To himself) Good luck with that. I swear, sometimes I just want to shove myself in a box and not hear anything.

Izzie:

Box? . . . The box! I completely forgotten about that. (Turns to Ryan) Ryan, I need you to do me a favor.

Ryan:

If it gets me out of this room, sure.

Izzie:

Great, I need you to go to the nursery and get a box for me. It's for Anya.

Ryan:

Okay.

Izzie:

Just don't let anything distract you. You're rather a forgetful person.

Ryan:

Huh?

Izzie:

Just get the box!

Ryan:

All right! All right! I'm leaving! Jeez. (Leaves the room)

(Soon, Ryan pokes his head in the nursery. There is no one in the room, but the box is right next to the crib.)

Ryan:

Oh! (Scurries to the package) Here it is. (Grab it) Now to bring it back to Izzie.

(He makes his way to the door, but he slips on a raddle.)

Ryan:

Whoa! Whoa! Whoa! Whoa! (CRASH! Drops the package.) I'm okay!

(He picks himself up and brushes his sleeves off.)

Ryan:

(Rubbing his head) Ow. That really hurt my head . . . Wait a minute. What am I doing down here again?

(Then, Anya walks by)

Anya:

Is everything okay down here? I thought I heard something, so I-

Ryan:

Oh, don't worry, Anya. Everything's fine. You see I-I, um . . . I tripped.

Anya:

You tripped?

Ryan:

Yes, I tripped . . . and hit my head . . . on the wall.

Anya:

(Crosses her arms) Uh-huh. And what did you trip on?

Ryan:

(Points down) My feet?

(She raises an eyebrow)

Anya:

All right, I believe you. Well, good day.

Ryan:

Wait! Wait! I have a question for you. Do you believe that everyone has . . . a talent?

Anya:

Yes, I do. Why?

Ryan:

Oh, just wondering . . . Because I have none!

Anya:

(Sighs) Ryan, everyone has some sort of talent.

Ryan:

But not ME! I mean, what good am I besides annoying people, ignoring people, making fun of people-

Anya:

You make fun of people-(Ryan opens his mouth) Never mind.

Ryan:

See? I have nothing! N-O . . .thing.

Anya:

(Rolls her eyes) Maybe you haven't tried hard enough to find it. Perhaps, deep down, there's a talent waiting to come out. You just need to bring it out.

Ryan:

That sounds painful.

Anya:

Oh trust me; you don't know what pain is.

Ryan:

(To himself) No kidding.

Anya:

What was that?

Ryan:

Nothing. But you're right, I should look deep inside and find my talent. Oh! And then I can do the talent show.

Anya:

Oh, that's right. You guys are hosting the show.

Ryan:

You betcha! Everyone in TOWN is coming! You are coming, too. Right?

Anya:

Of course, I will. Why would I not be there?

Ryan:

Well, I was just wondering because of-

Anya:

The baby?

Ryan:

Yes-I mean, no! No! I was just thinking . . . Are you going to be okay?

Anya:

Yes, I will! Why does everyone have to protect me all the time? Because I'm pregnant?

Ryan:

Well, you're pretty far along, but there's also-No wait! I shouldn't.

Anya:

No, go head. Tell me.

Ryan:

Well . . . don't you think this kid is sort of . . . important?

Anya:

What do you mean?

Ryan:

What I mean is that you are carrying a future ruler that isn't born yet.

Anya:

I know that, but I'm sure I'll be fine.

Ryan:

Oh, okay.

Anya:

I have to go, anyway. But I'll see you later. (Walks away)

Ryan:

Bye-Bye. (Waves) Now, I need to think of my talent. (Sits down and thinks) Oh! I got it!

(For the rest of the afternoon, Ryan tries out different talents in front of a mirror, but each one fails)

(Act 1)

Ryan:

(Wearing a jacket and bowtie) Hi, I'm Ryan and I'm a Comedian. So, a duck walks into a restaurant and-Wait, was it a duck? I think it was a beaver. Nope, I'm pretty sure it was a duck. So a duck walks into a restaurant and- Okay, I'm pretty sure it was a beaver. No! A platypus!

(Act 2)

Ryan:

(Dress up as a Magician) Hi, I'm Ryan and I'm a Magician. Watch as I pull a rabbit out of my hat. (He pulls out a lion's head.)

(Lion Growls)

Ryan:

(Sticks the head back in) Or not.

(Act 17)

Ryan:

(Holding a puppet) Hi, I'm Ryan and this is my dumpy-

Puppet:

You callin' me a dumpy?

Ryan:

No, no, no. I didn't mean to-

Puppet:

I'll show you who's the dumpy! Come here, fool! (Starts to hit Ryan)

Ryan:

Ow! Oh, why you little-

(They fall to the ground and fight there. There is a lot of punching and kicking going on.)

(CRUNCH!)

Ryan:

Oh my gosh! He bit me!

(Act 23)

(He is dress up back in his fire dancing outfit and is holding his torch)

Ryan:

(Looking at the torch) Yeah . . . I'm not doing this again.

(Act 57)

(This time, he is outside during a thunder storm with a kite.)

Ryan:

Hi, I'm Ryan and I'm going to-

(Lightning strikes him.)

Ryan:

(Screams)

(When the storm clears, Ryan falls to the ground, but quickly gets an idea.)

Ryan:

Wait! That's it! It's like lightning struck me . . . literately. (Shakes the ash off) I just need to do something that no one has ever done before. Something extreme. (Turns to the building and smiles) And I think I know what.


	9. Missing Grandmama

**Before A New Beginning**

**Chapter 8**

(Later at night in the master suite, there is a photo of the princess and the Dowager Empress, her grandmother, on the desk. Anya looks at the picture with a sad look. Dimitri comes in and he immediately notices the facial expression on her face. When she knows he's there and tries to hide it.)

Anya:

Hmm.

Dimitri:

What's wrong?

Anya:

(Sets the photo down) Umm, nothing. I'm-I'm fine.

Dimitri:

Then, what was that face for?

Anya:

(Trying to hide it) What face?

Dimitri:

The face that shows . . . (Grabs photo and hand it to her) how much you miss your grandmama.

Anya:

(Sighs) Okay, you got me. I miss her.

Dimitri:

Anya, it's all right to miss someone close to you. I mean, I completely understand-

Anya:

Yes, I know, but I haven't seen her for months. Not since we went back and told her the news.

Dimitri:

I'm sure she's fine and she is proud of you.

Anya:

I know. (Looks down at her stomach) I just want her to be in the baby's life. She's very important to me.

Dimitri:

We can always visit her. See her during holidays, Christmas.

Anya:

The wedding.

Dimitri:

Oh, yes, definitely the wedding. (Kisses her on the cheek) But first we need to deal with this before all of that.

Anya:

(Smiles) Only a month to go and it'll be here.

Dimitri:

Yep. A little boy, girl, or both. By the way, did you decide which one you want?

(She gives him an annoyed look for she didn't want to answer the question.)

Anya:

I'm going to bed. (Breaks away from his arms)

Dimitri:

Oh, come on. I just want to know.

Anya:

Can't you wait until the baby's born?

Dimitri:

I'm an impatience man. Then, again I might know the answer.

Anya:

Yes, It's "I don't care".

Dimitri:

Can I guess?

Anya:

No!

Dimitri:

You want a girl?

Anya:

Stop!

Dimitri:

Oh, so I'm right?

Anya:

If I say "yes", you would PLEASE stop asking?

Dimitri:

Wait, you want a boy. Do you?

Anya:

Dimitri! STOP! (Takes a deep breath) I need to sit down.

Dimitri:

You okay?

Anya:

Yeah, it's just that I lost my breath there.

Dimitri:

I'm sorry. I didn't mean it-

Anya:

It's fine.

(She sits on the bed, exhausted from the conversation they just had. Dimitri sits next to her.)

Dimitri:

You know what? I really should bother you with this. It's your choice to tell me or not. You call. I promise I won't ask anymore.

Anya:

Really?

Dimitri:

(Nods) Really. I'm done. I mean, I can wait it comes. I'm okay with that.

Anya:

You promise?

Dimitri:

I haven't broken any of my other promises, have I?

(She thinks back at the promise he made at one night when she felt weak.)

Anya:

All right. I'll take your word.

(They kiss)

Dimitri:

You better, get some sleep.

(They get in bed. Pooka comes in and snuggles close to Anya. Dimitri wraps his arms around her body.)

Anya:

Good night.

Dimitri:

Good night.

(They turn off the lights and it becomes dark. Moment of Silence)

Dimitri:

Actually, just asking . . . you wouldn't mind if I break that promise, right?

(In the dark, we can hear Anya nudging Dimitri REALLY hard.)

Dimitri:

OW!

Anya:

(Innocently) Good night, Dimitri.

* * *

><p>(The next morning, Anya is peaceful sleeping in bed. That is until . . .)<p>

(CONSTRUCTION FROM A DISTANCE)

(The noise of hammer banging, saw cutting, and other construction noise wake her up. She looks up where the noise is coming from and then she wakes Dimitri up.)

Anya:

(Shaking him) Dimitri? Dimitri, wake up.

Dimitri:

(Sleepily) Hmm? (Sits up) What is it?

Anya:

Listen. Do you hear that?

(CONSTRUCTION CONTINUES)

Dimitri:

Yeah, I do.

Anya:

Since when is there construction on the roof?

Dimitri:

I don't know.

Anya:

(Sigh) Well, whatever's going on, I can't sleep threw it.

Dimitri:

(Rubbing his chest) Hmm. Funny. I couldn't sleep with the pain in my chest because somebody nudged me really hard.

Anya:

Well, that's because you-

(CRASH!)

Ryan:

(From the roof) Ow! My paw!

Anya:

Oh, no.

Dimitri:

What?

Anya:

I gotta get to the roof. (Quickly gets out of bed. Dimitri does the same thing.)


	10. Thrills and Tears

**Before A New Beginning**

**Chapter 9**

(Ryan is indeed on the roof of the palace, working on something big, but it's covered up so we don't know what it is. Ryan adds on finishing touches.)

Ryan:

Almost done! Just a few more things to do and I can do a test run on this bad boy. (Hums to himself) Oh, perfect!

(Then, Izzie, Anya, and Dimitri come out on the roof and to the bear's construction site.)

Izzie:

Ryan! What on earth are you doing?

Ryan:

Hi guys! You're just in time for me to have a test run.

Izzie:

You still didn't answer my question!

Ryan:

Oh. Well, I going to do the CRAZIEST thing ever! I'm going to jump off the palace and fly on my brand new-(Takes off the curtain over a bike with a couple of rockets attached on the end) ROCKET BIKE!

Anya:

Where did you get the rockets?

Ryan:

My cousin in the army let me borrow them, but I don't think he's going to get them back.

Dimitri:

Did you even have this all plan out?

Ryan:

Yes, I did. I ride the bike . . . over the ramp . . . and fly!

Izzie:

Well, it's clear to me that he's going to die.

Ryan:

Oh, yeah? I'll show you!

(He gets on his bike and prepares for takeoff. He even slips on a pilot outfit.)

Ryan:

And if I success, it will be my new talent.

Anya:

Yes, the talent to kill yourself.

Ryan:

Yeah, I think it's called suicide. Well, tootles! 10, 9,-

Izzie:

Wait, Ryan! Stop!

Anya:

I can't watch. (Looks away)

Ryan:

5, 4, oh what the heck, 1! (Puts a button and off he goes)

(The rockets launch him over the ramp so fast and the goes flying in the air. He soars in the sky and over the palace and the rest of the town.)

Ryan:

(Claps and Laughs in Delight) This is fun! Oh, I can see all St. Petersburg from up here. (Rattling Sound) Huh?

(He turns to the rockets, which are running out of fuel. Soon, the rockets are dead.)

Ryan:

Oh, flounders. (Screams)

(He begins to fall into the forest. He starts to panic.)

Ryan:

I'm going to die! I'm going to die! What am I doing to do? WHAT AM I GOING TO DO? (Cries) Oh, wait! (Turns around) I have a parachute on my back. (He turns and jumps off the bike.) Cannonball!

(He falls into the forest below, but when the right comes, Ryan pulls the string and his parachute is released. He gently flows down.)

Ryan:

(To the audience) See? I'm not that stupid. (Giggles)

(Finally, he lands in the snow. He takes of his parachute and looks up.)

Ryan:

(Screams)

(He backs away, for his bikes crashing into the ground and it explodes. From a pair of binoculars, Izzie can see the explosion.)

Izzie:

Oh, that doesn't look good.

Anya:

I hope he's okay.

(Meanwhile, Ryan is coming out of the smoke unharmed.)

Ryan:

(Coughs) Wow! What a crash. (Looks at the destroyed bike.) Well, there goes my dare devil talent. (Sighs) Might as well go home.

(As he's about to head back, he trips on something.)

Ryan:

Whoa! (Thud!) Okay, what the heck do I trip- (He turns around and sees a baby wolf wagging his tail.) Ohhh! (Picks up the pup) What a cute little wolf! (Baby talk) Who's a good boy? Who's a good boy? Who's a little cutie poo? That's right. You are. Yes, you are-(Pup bites him) Ow! Hey! (Drops the pup) Bad dog! Bad, bad, bad!

(The Pup begins to whimper. Ryan feels sorry.)

Ryan:

Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to-

(Pup Begins to Cry. Ryan tries to calm it down.)

Ryan:

No! no! Wait! Wait! Don't cry! Shh!

Pup:

Mama!

Ryan:

(Terrified) Mama?

(Then, a big shadow comes behind him. He turns around and a big mama wolf gives him a harsh look.)

(Wolf Snarls)

Ryan:

Well, it's better than Papa.

(He spoke too soon because an even bigger wolf, Papa, comes next to the baby wolf.

Ryan;

(Chuckles Nervously) Hi, Papa.

(The mommy and the daddy wolves turn to their pup.)

Pup:

(Points to Ryan) Get him!

Ryan:

Oh, no.

(The two wolves surround the bear with angry and they attack.)

(Ryan Screaming from a Distance.)

(Later, back at the palace, Ryan is back and he's nearly torn to death. He was chewed on, scratched on, beaten on, and is an absolute mess. He's also shaking because he is so scared about what just happened.)

Ryan:

(Whimpers and rocking on the couch)

(Anya brings an ice pack to the cub and sets it on his shoulder. Ryan jumps)

Ryan:

Ah! That's cold!

Anya:

It's ice. It's suppose to be cold.

Ryan:

Oh, Right.

Izzie:

Well, Ryan, I hope you learned your lesson.

Ryan:

Don't mess with other people's kids? Or else you'll get beaten up by the parents?

Dimitri:

You know, that would be something to keep in mind.

Ryan:

(Makes a disapproval face) Yep, I knew those wolves reminded me of two people. But then again, the mama wolf was more slimmer.

(Anya rolls her eyes.)

Anya:

There. That should do.

(Ryan looks at his arms, which are wrapped in bandages. He rolls down his sleeves down to cover.)

Ryan:

Thank you, Anya.

Anya:

You're welcome, Ryan.

Ryan:

(Sad tone) But now it looks like I'll never be in the talent show tomorrow night.

Izzie:

That might make the two of us. My pianist is ill and won't make it to the show. Now I have to find someone less to play the piano.

Ryan:

Piano? I wanna play it! (He scurries over to the piano in the room. He starts to play "Twinkle, Twinkle Little Star" one note at a time.)

Izzie:

(Sighs) Who can I hire that can play the piano really good?

Dimitri:

I'm sure you'll find someone.

(Then, Anya hears Beethoven's "Fur Elise" being played on the piano . . . by Ryan.)

Anya:

I think I may know someone. (Points to Ryan)

(Everyone looks at him in amazement. Ryan is playing very well and very graceful. He is lost in the music.)

Izzie:

Ryan . . .

Ryan:

(Stops playing) What?

Izzie:

You . . . played the piano? And it . . . was good?

Ryan:

Hmm? Oh, yeah! That's right! I can play the piano.

Dimitri:

You forgot?

Ryan:

Hey! It's been a while. (Realizing something) Wait a minute. Maybe my talent is playing the piano!

Anya:

(Sarcasm) No. Really?

Ryan:

Yeah!

Izzie:

Well, keep going. Keep playing!

Ryan:

Okay, um. This is one everyone should know.

(He starts to play the Russian Dance from the Nutcracker. He plays it with speed and happiness. He's so good, he can even play it with his feet. When the song gets closer to the end, the speed kicks up, but a knock on the door throws Ryan off the last notes.)

Ryan:

Ow! Hey!

(Knocking on Door)

Anya:

Come in.

(The door opens and Joseph Stalin walks in the room. He removes his hat and bows.)

Stalin:

Your highness.

Anya:

General Stalin? What . . .what a surprise to see you.

Stalin:

Forgive me, my dear. I hope I didn't interrupt anything.

Ryan:

(to himself) No. Of course you didn't (Izzie nudges him) Ow!

Stalin:

There is a messager here to see you. He says it's urgent.

Anya:

Of course, sent him in.

Stalin:

Yes, your highness. (to the messager) You may enter.

Messager:

(French accent) Qui, Monsieur. Thank you. (He enters the room) Your majesty (Bows) I have an important message from Paris. (Hands her a letter.)

Anya:

Oh, thank you.

Messager:

It is from the Dowager Empress, herself.

Anya:

Really? W-w-what is it? (Opens the letter excitedly)

Messager:

Her will.

(She stops and looks at the messager. The others do the same thing.)

Anya:

Excuse me?

Messager:

(Take a breath) Her majesty, the Dowager Express Marie Feodorovna has recently passed. Her death was three days ago.

Anya:

(Shaking her head) No, no that . . . that can't be.

Messager:

She was diagnosis with leukemia from the pass 2 years and 5 months. Our best doctors have tried everything, but unfortunately . . . she did not make it. I am sorry for your lost.

(Anya couldn't believe what she just heard. She looks at the letter.)

Messager:

The city of Paris are always open for you. Also, with your permission, if the city can ship her belongings to Saint Petersburg in the follow week. (She doesn't answer) Your highness? (Still no answer) Your highness?

Dimitri:

Anya?

(She holds back her tears.)

Anya:

(Voice breaking) You have my permission.

Messager:

Thank you, madam. I beg you good day. General?

Stalin:

Sir? (Messager leaves. He turns to Anya) Your highness, I am terribly sorry.

(Dimitri walks over to Anya to comfort her.)

Dimitri:

As am I.

(She looks at the general and to her husband and to the letter.)

Anya:

Yeah. (Tries to get it together, but can't) Please excuse me.

(She gives the letter to Dimitri and quickly leaves the room.)

(Door Slams)

Dimitri:

(Sighs) (Reads the letter.)

(Izzie and Ryan look at each other with sad faces.)

Ryan:

Poor Anya.

Izzie:

Indeed.


	11. At Night

**Before a New Beginning**

**Chapter 10**

**Now if any of you DO NOT know what leukemia is, it's a type of cancer. My opinion: CANCER F*** SUCKS 0_0. . . I-I'm sorry. I lost someone from cancer and it's . . . kinda personal-ANYWAY! Let's get back to the story that's not rated T. Shall we?**

(So, later that night, Anya is of course upset with the news she received earlier that day. She is sitting in their bedroom on the bed watching the snow fall with Pooka next to her, trying to comfort her. Her eyes are full of tears, but holds them in. Then, she hears someone come in, she quickly wipes them away. It's Dimitri and he sits on the other side of the bed. It's silent for a moment.)

Anya:

I should have known she was sick.

Dimitri:

It's not your fault.

Anya:

I still should have been there . . . by her side.

Dimitri:

She probably didn't want you to worry. She probably wanted you to-

Anya:

(Turns to him) HOW WOULD YOU KNOW WHAT SHE WANTED? (Realizing what she said, she apologizes.) I'm sorry. I just . . . You know what, just forget it! (Turns away)

(Dimitri knows she was still upset, so he moves to her side and sits right next to her. At this point tears are running down her cheeks.)

Dimitri:

Anya . . . please talk to me. Don't leave me out of this. I know you're upset and I know you miss her very much.

Anya:

I know it just that . . . (She can't hold it anymore)

Dimitri:

Come here. (Holds her close to him)

(Anya crying on his shirt)

(Pooka Whimpers)

Anya:

(Crying) She was the only family I had.

Dimitri:

You loved her very much and she loved you even more. (Looks down at her.) You know, you're getting my shirt wet.

(Anya chuckles a bit and sits back up, wiping away her tears.)

Anya:

I'm sorry about it. (Sniffs)

Dimitri:

It's fine. (Turns her face to him) Look, just because she's not here, doesn't mean she's with you . . . in here. (Puts his hand on his heart) She'll always be there and I believe . . . she did the same thing with you. (She smiles and hugs him tight.) Feel better?

Anya:

A little. Thank you.

Dimitri:

You're welcome.

(They part from their hug and look at each other.)

Anya:

Actually, there is something that I have to say. I figured you may want to know.

Dimitri:

What? What is it?

(She looks at Pooka, who gives her grin, and she turns back to Dimitri.)

Anya:

I've been thinking that I . . .

Dimitri:

Yes? (Waiting for an answer)

Anya:

Well, I-(Chuckles) I trying to say that . . . I want a boy.

Dimitri:

(Surprised) I thought you weren't-

Anya:

It's my choice, isn't it?

(He remembered what he said.)

Dimitri:

Right. So . . . a boy?

Anya:

Mm-hmm.

Dimitri:

And I'm assuming that you're not telling me the name, right?

Anya:

Name?

Dimitri:

Yes, the name. (Gets it) You don't have a name yet.

Anya:

Why won't you name it?

Dimitri:

Why not you? It's your child.

Anya:

It's yours, too.

Dimitri:

It's yours more than it's mine.

Anya:

Okay, to be honest, I was going to leave the name to Grandmama but . . .

Dimitri:

Oh.

Anya:

(Sighs) You know, the bad thing is that the baby won't even see her. Or hear her or anything.

Dimitri:

We can still tell stories about her. Keep her memory alive.

Anya:

Yeah. I guess you're right.

Dimitri:

Well, we better get some sleep. It's been a long day.

(He leaves and goes to change. Anya opens her drawer and pulls out the picture of her and her grandmama. She takes one last look at the Dowager Empress . . . now passed.)


	12. Surprises and More

**Before A New Beginning**

**Chapter 11**

(The next morning, Anya comes in the nursery. She feels a little tried from the previous night, but still, she was fine. All is nice and quiet until . . .)

(Loud Snoring)

(She looks around to see where the sound is coming from. The sound is coming from the crib. She quietly walks over and peeks in.)

(Snoring Stops)

Anya:

What in the world-

(Then, Ryan pokes up.)

Ryan:

Morning!

(Anya Screams, Ryan screams more girl-like.)

Ryan:

WHY ARE WE SCREAMING?

Anya:

What are you doing in here? (Laughs) Did you just scream like a girl?

Ryan:

Did you just gain 10 pounds? (She stops laughing) I'm sorry; it's just that I had a rough night.

Anya:

No kidding.

Ryan:

So, anyway, Izzie liked the way I played the piano yesterday and he wanted me to play his song for the talent show.

(She gives him a confused look)

Anya:

That's great, but how is that-

Ryan:

But then we practiced for HOURS! Nonstop! I mean, I heard that practice makes perfect, but it was RIDICULOUS! I'm talking about hours and hours and hours and minutes and seconds and more hours and-

Anya:

Ryan? You haven't answered my question.

Ryan:

Oh. Sorry. Well, the reason that I'm in here is because I was so sick of Izzie and all of the practicing that I decided to sleep in here for the night. By the way, if the baby doesn't like the room, can I have it? (She gives him a look) Never mind. Oh, and um . . . I'm sorry for your grandmother.

Anya:

It's fine.

Ryan:

Hey, do you need help with the room?

Anya:

You just want to avoid Izzie, don't you?

Ryan:

(Smiles Innocently) Yes?

(She thought about it for a second.)

Anya:

Actually, there is something VERY important you can do for me.

(Ryan starts jumping around and raising his hand.)

Ryan:

Oh! Oh! Oh! Pick me! Pick me! Me! Me! Me! Me! PLEASE pick me!

Anya:

Oh, I don't know if you can do it.

Ryan:

Yes, I can! I can do anything!

Anya:

Well . . . All right. I need you to go into the kitchen-

Ryan:

Uh-huh?

Anya:

And get me-

Ryan:

Yeah?

Anya:

Ice cream with a medium size jar of pickles and . . . bacon covered with maple syrup and brown sugar.

Ryan:

You got it! (Leaves the room all excited, but he quickly comes back.) Wait. What kind of ice cream?

Anya:

Uh . . . Chocolate.

Ryan:

Okay, I was going to get that anyway. Be right back. (Leaves)

(Once he leaves, she sighs in relief.)

Anya:

Finally, he's gone. (Chuckles to herself) Ice cream and pickles? I don't get how pregnant women find that a-(Bumps into a box on the floor.)

(She looks down and sees the box that Ryan was supposed to give to her days earlier. She bend down, having difficulty of course, and picks it up. She sets it on top of a dresser and examines it. It has "To my granddaughter, Anastasia" written on top.)

Anya:

(Quietly) Grandmama.

(She quickly, but careful, opens the box. She lifts the top off and pulls out what's inside. Her eyes widen when she finds . . . the music box and the key that goes with it. She reads the necklace: "Together in Paris". She uses it to turn the lock and open the music box. As the music plays, it reminds her when she first got it . . .)

(FLASHBACK)

Young Anastasia:

It plays our lullaby.

Marie:

You can play it at night before you go to sleep and pretend it's me singing.

(Music Continues)

_On the wind_

_Cross the sea_

_Hear this song and remember_

Both:

_Soon you'll be_

_Home with me_

_Once upon a December_

(Music End)

(Both Giggle)

(FLASHBACK ENDS)

(She smiles at the memory and sets the music box next to the box. But she sees something else in the box: a letter. She pulls it out and opens it. The Dowager's voice reads the note for us.)

Marie:

My dearest granddaughter,

I'm afraid I have fallen severely ill and my final days are growing short. I only wish I was there with you in your time of need. I wish I had more time to tell you this in person, but I hope this letter explains it as I would do. I am very proud of you my dear and I always have. You chose to follow your heart and followed the road to love, happiness, and soon a family of your own. I just ask only this one request: As soon as this child is born, I want you to love it with all your heart. Savor every moment, every day of its life and never forget that I'm always with you as I've always been.

My last goodbye with love, Grandmama.

(She lowers the note and wipes away the tears in her eyes, but she smiles. She puts the music box in a safe spot on top of a shelf and puts the necklace around her neck where it belongs.)

Anya:

There. Much better.

(She walks over to a table with a water pitcher and glasses. She pours herself a drink and takes a sip. There, she starts to feel some pain. She ignores it at first, but soon it's unbearable. Suddenly, she drops her glass and puts her hand on her stomach.)

Anya:

(Groans in pain)

(Glass Shatters)

(Then, we hear Dimitri calling from outside the room.)

Dimitri:

Anya?

(He enters and sees Anya in pain.)

Dimitri:

Anya! (Rushes over to help her in a chair) What happened?

Anya:

It's coming.

Dimitri:

What?

Anya:

The baby. It's coming. I can feel-Ah! (Another contraction)

Dimitri:

Okay. Just breathe. Everything's going to be fine. (She starts breathing)You stay here. I'll call a doctor-

Anya:

(Stops him) No! Don't leave yet.

(He stays here he's at and goes back to her side.)

Anya:

(Panting) Just stay with me. Just for a minute.

(It gets to him at she's afraid and need him more than ever. Soon, their lives are about to change forever.)


	13. The Talent Show

**Before A New Beginning**

**Chapter 12**

(Later that evening, the talent show was being held in the theatre room, where it's full of people and everyone is showing off their talent on stage. The audience cheers and is having a good time. Izzie the bat, however, is backstage pacing back and forth looking at his watch. He is in a tuxedo and looking nice. Ryan enters backstage with a sliver tray with a bowl of chocolate ice cream, a medium size jar of pickles, and a plate piled with bacon cooked with maple syrup and brown sugar.)

Ryan:

Izzie! I'm sorry I'm late but I-

Izzie:

Shh! (Husky voice) You need to be quiet when backstage!

Ryan:

You okay, Iz?

Izzie:

No, I'm- (Looks at the tray Ryan is holding with a confusing look) What's with the ice cream, pickles, and-(Sniffs) Is that bacon?

Ryan:

Yep. I made it myself. It has maple syrup and brown sugar. Want some? (Holds him a piece)

Izzie:

No, I'm a vegetarian! (Coughs)

Ryan:

Wow, Izzie, you sound terrible.

Izzie:

OF COURSE I SOUND TERRIBLE! I lost my voice.

Ryan:

Oh, that sucks.

Izzie:

I know. Now, I can't sing.

Ryan:

(Pretending to be sorry) Oh, I'm sorry-Oh well, guess there's no need for me to play the piano then. Tootles!

(Then, Izzie gets an idea)

Izzie:

Yes, you can't play.

Ryan:

That's right.

Izzie:

You can play and SING!

Ryan:

WHAT?

People backstage:

SHHH!

Ryan:

Sorry. (Turns back to Izzie) Are you crazy? I can't sing!

Izzie:

If you can play the piano marvelously, I'm pretty sure you can sing . . . decently.

Ryan:

But I've never played in front of a crowd before.

Izzie:

You played for us, didn't you?

Ryan:

Well, let's think here. Three people . . . versus thousands.

Izzie:

I'm sure you'll do fine.

Ryan:

But-

Izzie:

Ryan, I know you can do it. I have faith in you. Please, do it for the show. Do it for me.

(Ryan looks onstage where the audience is waiting for the last performance of the show. He turns back to his friend.)

Ryan:

(Sighs) Fine.

Izzie:

Atta boy! Go get them! (Pats him on the back)

Announcer:

And now for our final performance!

Izzie:

Go get them, tiger. (Hands him the music and pushes him on stage)

(Once Ryan is on stage, a spot light shines on him.)

(Applause)

Ryan:

(Chuckles Nervously) Thank you.

(He takes a few bows and walks to the piano. He takes his seat on the bench and gets his music ready. By the look on his face, he's really nervous, but he look off stage and sees Izzie giving him a thumbs up and a smile. He smiles back and starts to play.)

("Somewhere Out There" plays on piano)

Ryan:

_Somewhere out there _

_Beneath the pale moonlight_

_Someone's thinking of me _

_And loving me tonight_

_Somewhere out there _

_Someone's saying a prayer_

_That we'll find one another _

_In that big somewhere out there_

_And even though I know how very far apart we are_

_It helps to think we might be wishing on the same bright star_

_And when the night wind starts to sing a lonesome lullaby_

_It helps to think we're sleeping underneath the same big sky_

_Somewhere out there _

_If love can see us through_

_Then we'll be together_

_Somewhere out there_

_Out where dreams come true_

(AS the instrumental part plays, everyone cheers and applauses, even Izzie.)

Izzie:

Whoo! Go Ryan! (Coughs)

(Then a servant comes over to Izzie and whispers something in his ear. His eyes widen.)

Izzie:

Oh. Dear.

(Ryan continues to sing)

_And even though I know how very far apart we are_

_It helps to think we might be wishing on the same bright star_

_And when the night wind starts to sing a lonesome lullaby_

_It helps to think we're sleeping underneath the same big sky_

_Somewhere out there _

_If love can see us through_

_Then we'll be together _

_Somewhere out there_

_Out where dreams . . . come . . . true_

(Song Ends)

(Audience Cheer and Applause even louder. Ryan jumps off his seat and takes a bow or two or three. Then he finally gets off stage where the bat is waiting with the same shocking look on his face.)

Ryan:

Oh, thank you! Thank you! You're a wonderful audience! (Turns to Izzie) Wow, Izzie! That was so-

People backstage:

SHHH!

Ryan:

I'M SORRY! (Turns back to Izzie, realizing his facial expression) Hey, Izzie, you alright? You look like you seen a ghost or something.

Izzie:

It wasn't a ghost.

Ryan:

Oh! Was it a vampire? (Izzie whispers in his ear) Wait, come again? (Izzie repeats what he said. Ryan's eyes widen as long.) YOU MEAN-(Izzie covers his mouth)

Izzie:

(Whispers) Sh! Not here. Come.

(They walk out of backstage, Ryan grabs his tray. When they are far away from the theatre room, Izzie removes his hand from Ryan's mouth.)

Izzie:

(Sighs) All right. Go ahead.

Ryan:

With what?

Izzie:

What you were about to say.

Ryan:

Oh . . . . (Pause) ANYA'S HAVING HER BABY?

Izzie:

Well, she's in labor.

Ryan:

Oh, sounds painful. (Izzie gives him a disapproval face) What?

Izzie:

Never mind. Now, come on!

(They go separate ways)

Izzie:

(From a distance) Ryan! This way!

(Ryan runs back the other way.)

Ryan:

Coming!


	14. A New Family Member

**Before A New Beginning**

**Chapter 13**

(Later that night, labor is processing and delivery is not that far away. Anya tries to rest, but each contraction keeps her awake, but Dimitri is right there by her side holding her hand. Actually she's holding his hand. He didn't like to see her in pain, but he knew it will soon be over.)

Anya:

(Breathing Heavily)

Dimitri:

You're doing really well.

(She gets another contraction and squeezes his hand really tight.)

Dimitri:

(Groans)

(She lets go of his hand, knowing she causing him pain.)

Anya:

I'm sorry.

Dimitri:

(Rubbing his hand) It's all right. It doesn't hurt anyway. (She gives him a look telling him that he's lying) Okay it hurts a little. (He notices her necklace, he smiles.) Hmm. It's been a while since I've seen this. (Holds the key)

Anya:

Grandmama send it to me . . . before she died. (He doesn't say anything. She remembers the letter that came with the music box.) Dimitri, remember that night when you promised that you would always be there for me? (He nods) Well, I need to promise me one more thing. And this is very important.

Dimitri:

Of course, Anya. Anything.

Anya:

I want you to promise me that you'll love this child no matter what. That you'll keep it in a special place in your heart, be a good father and let nothing happen to it.

(He looks into her serious eyes and holds on to her hand again.)

Dimitri:

You have my word. I'll love it forever, just the way I love you.

(She smiles and they share a kiss. Then, the doctor comes in.)

Doctor:

Well, my dear, we are ready.

(They know now they have to be apart for a short amount of time.)

Dimitri:

You'll do great.

(The doctor escorts him out of the room. Anya lies back on her pillow, trying to get comfortable. She rests her hands on her stomach, feeling the kicking for the final time.)

Anya:

(To herself) It won't be long now.

(The doctor puts on his gloves and mask. He turns to Anya.)

Doctor:

All right, your highness, it's almost time to push.

(She takes a deep breath and nods.)

(Later that evening, Dimitri is waiting in a big room with a big fireplace warming up the room. He is sitting in a big chair with Pooka by his feet and like Dimitri; he is worried sick about Anya.)

(Pooka Whimpers)

(He pets the puppy's fur.)

Dimitri:

It's okay, boy. She'll be fine. (Pooka licks his hand) Yeah, I'm worried, too.

(Then, Izzie comes by with a cup of hot tea. His voice sounds a little better than it was the pervious chapter.)

Izzie:

Here, this might help. (Hands him the cup)

Dimitri:

Thank you, Izzie. (Takes a sip.)

(Then, Izzie sits on the couch and pours himself a cup.)

Izzie:

There we go. (Clears throat) Ryan, would you like some tea? (Ryan, on the other hand, was too busy staring at the tray full of food that he's been carrying around all day.) Uh, Ryan? (No response) Ryan!

Ryan:

(Not looking at him) Huh?

Izzie:

Would you like some tea?

Ryan:

No thank you. (Continues to stare at the food.)

Izzie:

Ryan, I think you can eat it-

Ryan:

Okay!

(He starts gobbling down the food like crazy. He even takes a pickle, dips it in ice cream, wraps it in a piece of bacon, and eats it. Izzie turns away with disgust.)

Izzie:

At least show some matters!

Ryan:

(Mouth full) Sorry.

(Then, he sees an unhappy Pooka on the floor. He looks at the remaining bacon on his plate and back at the dog. He takes the plate and gives it to Pooka.)

Here you go, boy.

(Pooka starts wagging his tag a little and starts eating the food. Ryan pats his head.)

I hope you like it. Whoa!

(Pooka jumps on Ryan and starts licking his face trying to say thank you.)

Okay! Okay! I get! (Holds up the happy pup) No. More. Kissing.

Dimitri:

I think he likes you.

Ryan:

No, he likes my bacon. (Pooka gives him one more, big lick) Eww!

(He sets the dog down and goes back to the couch, rubbing all the saliva off his face. Izzie is very pleased with him.)

Izzie:

That was very nice of you, Ryan.

Ryan:

Um . . . thanks.

(Dimitri's attention is on his wife and the baby.)

Ryan:

Hey, you okay?

Dimitri:

I'm just concern about Anya.

Izzie:

I'm sure she's doing just fine.

Ryan:

Yeah . . . But I'm pretty sure she's in there kicking and screaming and crying and-(Izzie takes a pickle and stuffs it in his mouth to SHUT HIM UP!)

Izzie:

Like I said, I'm sure she's okay.

Ryan:

Mm-hmm. (Shallows) And also-I'm saying something nice!-Pretty soon, you're going to have a little one to care for and love for the rest of your lives.

(There, he remembers his promise to Anya.)

Dimitri:

(To himself) I promise I will, Anya.

Ryan:

Did you say something?

Dimitri:

Oh, nothing. It's just-

Izzie:

Wait! (Takes a moment to listen)

(Everyone listens: its dead silence.)

Ryan:

I don't hear any-

Izzie:

(Whispers) Shh! That's the point.

Ryan:

(Whispers) What are we supposed to listen for?

Izzie:

(Whispers) For once in your life, would you just PLEASE be quiet?

(Dimitri stands up from his seat and listens. Pooka lifts up one of his ears to listen with him, but they hear nothing. He about to sit in his seat until . . .)

(Baby crying from a distance)

Doctor:

(From the bedroom) It's a boy!

(Pooka barking happily)

Izzie:

Oh, Ryan! Did you hear that? It's a boy! (Hugs him)

Ryan:

It's a boy?

Dimitri:

(Smiles) It's a boy.

(He sits back in his chair with a pleased look on his face, thinking of the future ahead of them.)

(Meanwhile back in the bedroom, Anya lays in bed tired and exhausted from childbirth. The doctor has clean and wrapped the baby in a blue blanket. His head is covered so you can't see the face. The doctor holds the child in his arm with a smile.)

Doctor:

You have a beautiful son, your majesty. (She nods, too tired to speak) Well, I'll just take this little one to the nursery to-

Anya:

No. (He heads for the door, but Anya stops him.) I want to see him.

Doctor:

Are you sure you don't want to rest for a little while?

Anya:

Yes, I just to hold him.

Doctor:

As you wish.

(He walks over to her bedside and hands her the baby, who appeared to be asleep. She holds the child close to her.)

Doctor:

There. Shall I fetch the father?

Anya:

Yes, please.

(He bows and leaves the room. When the door closes, she looks down at the bundle she has in her arms. For the first time, she is holding her son. She is about to uncover his head, her mind is full of questions and thoughts and emotions, but she didn't care. When she uncovers the face, she's speechless. The baby boy is perfect: he has brown hair, like Dimitri, but you couldn't the eye color because his eyes are closed tight. She gently brushes her finger on his soft cheek, trying not to wake him, but his little hand grabs her finger with all his strength. She smiles at the newborn and looks upward.)

Anya:

I wish you can see him. (Looks at the baby) He's perfect.

(Then, the infant starts to cry. She rests his head on her shoulder, trying to calm him down.)

Anya:

Shhh. It's right, sweetie. Shhh. It's okay. (The fussing continues. She holds the baby in front of her and wipes the tears away, making him stop crying.) See? There's no need to cry.

(The infant starts to open his wet blue eyes, his vision at first is blurry, but soon he gets a clear sight of his mother. His eyes take a good look around, seeing his surroundings in the new world he's in, but they come cross-eyed. He shakes his head.)

(Anya laughs)

(She brings him closer to her face. At first, the baby glares at her, but soon starts smiling and laughing. When his hand touches her face, she smiles.)

Anya:

It's great to see you, too.

(Baby cooing)

(She rests him back in her arms again. Then, the door opens and Dimitri walks in. She turns to him with a smile. He comes to her side and sits next to her, looking down at the baby and back at his wife.)

Dimitri:

He's incredible, Anya.

Anya:

Well, he does look like you. (Kisses him on the cheek) Do you want to hold him?

(He looks at her and nods. He holds out his hand as she hands him their son.)

Dimitri:

He's . . . he's finally here. (She nods) But you know we still need a name for him. You sure you don't want to name him?

(She looks down at the baby and strokes his hair, examining his personality.)

Anya:

Well . . . He looks like an "Alex" to me.

Dimitri:

Alex?

Anya:

It's short for Alexander. Hmm, Alexander . . . Dimitri-

Dimitri:

(Finishes the sentence) Nikolaenva Romanov.

(She looks at him with confusion.)

Anya:

Wait. I thought-

Dimitri:

You're still a Romanov, aren't you? Therefore, he's one too.

Anya:

(Sighs) Well, that's true.

(The baby, now called Alex, is playing with Dimitri's tie.)

Anya:

(Giggles) I think he likes your tie.

Dimitri:

Yeah. (Looking in Alex's eyes) He has blue eyes . . . just like his mother.

(Alex Fusses)

Dimitri:

Which I'm assuming he wants.

(He carefully hands her Alex and she holds him in her arms once again. Alex stops fussing.)

Anya:

(Turns to Dimitri) Don't worry, he still loves you.

Dimitri:

How are you feeling?

Anya:

A little pain still, but . . . it doesn't matter. He's here, he's healthy, and he's ours forever.

(Dimitri grins and takes her hand with her wedding ring on it.)

Dimitri:

Let's hope we keep it that way.

(They embrace with a romantic kiss and look back down to Alex, who went back to sleep.)


End file.
